jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Killer Queen
|ja_kanji = キラークイーン |engname = Deadly Queen (English Localization) Heart Attack (English Localization) |user = Yoshikage Kira |namesake = Harvest - Vol.17 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P190 The origin of STANDS! Part.6 ( song) (Queen song) (Queen song) |mangadebut = Chapter 345 Yoshikage Kira Wants a Quiet Life (4) |animedebut = Episode 95 Yoshikage Kira Wants a Quiet Life, Part 1 |seiyuu = Sheer Heart Attack: (ASB/EoH) (Anime) |destpower = A |speed = B |range = D |durability = B |precision = B |potential = A }} is the Stand of Yoshikage Kira, featured in Diamond Is Unbreakable. Appearance Killer Queen is a humanoid Stand of a height and build similar to Kira's, or slightly more muscular; light in color overall. Its crown is flat, while two sharp, triangular shapes resembling a cat's ears stand on either side of the top of its head. Its eyes comprise cat-like vertical pupils in front of generally light-colored sclera. It has no nose. With thin lips, its mouth is perpetually closed. It wears dark, studded, leather-like forearm-length gloves, mirrored in style by a garter belt-like band at its waist and ankle-height footwear. Its thumbs are additionally bandaged in white. Four short spikes line the top of its back. Its shoulders, the back of its hands, belt buckle, a plate hanging in front of its crotch, both sides of its ankles and the top of its feet all bear the emblem of a skull with ears resembling its own; in varying sizes and external decoration. Later, the space behind its stomach is revealed to be hollow and suitable for storing an object. Personality Killer Queen's semi-autonomous secondary bomb, Sheer Heart Attack, speaks phrases to its targets including "Look this way". Kira is able to speak through Killer Queen, as he does to Rohan while using Bites the Dust. Killer Queen shows no other evidence of consciousness usually showing a blank face. Abilities Killer Queen is a short-range humanoid Stand of average to above-average speed and melee attacking power. Its unique ability involves planting or targeting up to three kinds of bombs, usually capable of completely consuming their targets; though their explosions are neither normally harmful to more than one target, nor perceptible to non-Stand users. The main drawback is that only one bomb can be active (and only from one of the following bomb types), but the primary bomb can be used when Sheer Heart Attack is active (as seen against two street punks). Since its primary and secondary are bombs, they also cannot induce their explosions if there is no air, as demonstrated by Stray Cat's immunity to it due to its ability. Primary Bomb (Bomb Transmutation) By touch, Killer Queen may charge any object as a bomb, including a coin, doorknob, and a strand of hair. Killer Queen can only charge a single object, but it can be detonated multiple times as the object remains unaffected by any ensuing explosions caused by Killer Queen. Additionally, if Killer Queen charges a new object, the previous charged object no longer can be detonated until it is recharged once more. Once a target has touched the object, Killer Queen can detonate the target using its right hand by pressing its thumb onto its hand, as if pressing a trigger on a handheld detonator. The charge immediately travels through the target's body before exploding. Matching Kira's desire to keep his murderous life a secret, any target detonated by Killer Queen leaves no physical evidence behind, including the person's body, their clothes, and any personal belongings on their person. However, it is possible to survive an explosion, but this is a rare occurrence. Additionally, Killer Queen's explosions can be controlled, including the blast size and strength. It can also control what parts of a victim's body is vaporized, usually resulting in Kira removing his victim's body except for their right hand. The detonations do not seem to damage any nearby walls, floors, or the charged object itself. It is unknown if non-Stand users can see the explosions or feel it, but they can certainly see a victim of the explosion die. Additionally, the bomb does not seem to generate much sound to anyone who is not charged by the bomb as Josuke and Okuyasu heard Shigekiyo call out to Josuke just outside of their classroom, but neither were aware of the ensuing explosion. Additionally, there were at least two other students in the same hallway as Shigekiyo when he was killed, but neither seemed to be aware of his demise as their backs were turned to him when he was killed and all evidence of an explosion dissipated within seconds. Secondary Bomb ("Sheer Heart Attack") Manga Debut: Chapter 354, Sheer Heart Attack (1) Anime Debut: DU Episode 22, Yoshikage Kira Wants a Quiet Life (2) is Killer Queen's second type of bomb, featured primarily in the arc Sheer Heart Attack. In appearance, it is as a sphere, plated, with a superficial, removable knob on its top; standing on the treads of a tank at its sides; embedded in front by a cat-skull similar to those appearing on Killer Queen's body, with the addition of a downward dagger on the forehead, an articulate jaw, and a short spike as a nose. While it is not visible to non-Stand users, if Sheer Heart Attack attaches to someone, it will leave visible tread marks on their clothing. This bomb detaches from Killer Queen's left hand, thus any damage or stand abilities forced upon it is reflected onto the user's left hand. It is completely autonomous, with an unlimited range, thus the user can safely engage Sheer Heart Attack and walk away a great distance while it carries out its duties. It seeks out whatever the warmest thing in the vicinity is, even changing targets the second a warmer object appears. Upon reaching its target, it automatically induces an explosion with power and blast range equivalent to the the heat of the target. If Sheer Heart Attacks explosion was set off due to a non-human source, it will continue to seek out targets until it explodes from a human. Like Killer Queen's first bomb, Sheer Heart Attack's explosions removes all physical evidence of the target. The body of Sheer Heart Attack is totally indestructible (withstanding countless blows from Jotaro's Star Platinum) but it still can be affected by other Stand Effects. Its main drawback is that because of its autonomous nature, Sheer Heart Attack will not always prioritize killing the intended human target(s). Secondly, since it needs to explode from a human target to fully dissipate, should Sheer Heart Attack need to be deactivated while actively seeking a target, the user must physically return in range of Sheer Heart Attack to deactivate and retrieve it. Tertiary Bomb ("Killer Queen Bites the Dust") Manga Debut: Chapter 418, Another One Bites the Dust (1) Anime Debut: DU Episode 35, Another One Bites the Dust (1) , more simply known as just |Baitsa Dasuto|kanji lit. "Lose and Die"}}, is Killer Queen's third type of bomb; featured primarily in the late arc Another One Bites the Dust. Kira is granted this ability when Yoshihiro Kira's Stand-creating Arrow pierces him a second time. It is born from Kira's desire to prevent anyone from knowing his true identity, as well as his desperation following his impulsive murder of Hayato Kawajiri. This bomb appears as a miniaturized form of Killer Queen that hides within whoever it is planted on; it acts independently of Kira's will, manifesting only when the bomb is triggered. In the only example shown, it is planted on Hayato Kawajiri. When someone interrogates Hayato about Kira, a mini Killer Queen enters their eye before inducing its all-consuming explosion. After killing someone with its power, Bites the Dust creates a temporal loop; rewinding time up roughly up to an hour prior to the detonation. Because Bites the Dust is completely independent and autonomous, Kira is not informed about who gets killed, nor is he aware of every time loop. In fact, the only person who retains memory of each time loop is the person sheltering Bite the Dust. All actions performed in the previous time loop is destined to occur as it had happened, though slight deviations are permitted. However, any person marked by Bites the Dust in a previous time loop is still destined to explode at the exact time that they were previously killed in, even if they did not interrogate the person used as the bomb in the current time loop. Because the person on whom this bomb is planted must be alive in order to activate the trigger, Bites the Dust will neither harm the person in any way during the explosions, nor will it let them be harmed by other forces, such as when the miniature Killer Queen prevented Hayato from slitting his own throat with a knife to prevent anyone else from dying. It also appears to be able to revive that person after death, as seen when Hayato was alive once more after Kira had accidentally killed him in the bath, implying that time was relooped to prevent Hayato from dying and also making it so he was not destined to die again the same way. The only way to stop Bites the Dust's effect is to force Kira to withdraw it. All targets marked for death in a previous time loop will also be spared of their fate if the effects deactivation occurs before their original time of death if this occurs. However, like Kira's other abilities, using Bites the Dust forcibly prevents him from activating any of Killer Queen's abilities, thus he must maintain the ability in order to keep the effects. Also, Hayato discovers that Bites the Dust only works on non-Stand users, such that Kira can only tell a non-Stand user his secrets to enable the ability.Chapter 436: The Invincible Crazy D (9) Air Bomb Transmutation ("Stray Cat") Manga Debut: Chapter 427, Another One Bites the Dust (10) Anime Debut: DU Episode 37, Crazy Diamond Is Unbreakable (1) During the final battle, Kira places |Sutorei Kyatto}} in an opening in Killer Queen's abdomen. With Killer Queen's Primary Bomb charging Stray Cat's condensed air bubbles, Kira may create invisible, speedy to use as projectiles. Although he cannot see these bombs, he is skilled in determining their trajectory using basic mathematical skills; additionally, Yoshihiro Kira is able to help him direct his aim by flitting about the battlefield in his photograph form. Gallery Manga= KillerQueen.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' SheerHeartAttack.jpg|Sheer Heart Attack, JOJO A-GO!GO! KillerQueenBitestheDust.jpg|Bites the Dust, JOJO A-GO!GO! KillerQueenAGoGo.jpg|Killer Queen JOJO A-GO!GO! Stand Book Concept Art Killer Queen punching.png|Killer Queen punching Koichi through the chest KQ Cutting.png|Cutting off its user's left hand Vaporize.png|Killer Queen vaporizes Minako's hand without being summoned killer queen bites the dust c420.png|Killer Queen Bites the Dust appears KQ SC.png|Killer Queen combined with Stray Cat Killer Queen Air Bomb.png|Killer Queen changes air bubble into a primary bomb BTD time travel.png|Bites the Dust's time loop in effect Killer Queen Air Bomb.png|Killer Queen fires an air bomb CDKicksKQ.png|Crazy Diamond kicks Killer Queen upside the head KQ punched.png|Crazy Diamond cracks Killer Queen's head with a solid punch Ghosthands.JPG|Killer Queen is torn apart by ghostly hands, along with its master Sheer Heart Attack color.png|Sheer Heart Attack's first appearance. |-| Anime= Killer Queen shadowed.jpg|Killer Queen's initial appearance, shrouded in shadow as its master summons it. Killer Queen skull.png|Killer Queen's skull, before the skin and muscle form its face. Kira reveals his stand.png|Killer Queen standing alongside Yoshikage Kira. Kira and Killer Queen prepare to battle Shigechi.png|Killer Queen and Kira prepare to kill Shigekiyo Yangu. Killer Queen glares.png|Glaring at Shigechi. KQ explosion aftermath.png|Killer Queen blows up Shigechi. Kira activates the doorknob.png|Preparing to kill Shigechi once and for all. Kira and KQ hiding.png|Killer Queen hides alongside its master. SHA initial appearance.png|Killer Queen's hand and secondary bomb, Sheer Heart Attack, is revealed. Jotaro protects Koichi from SHA.png|Sheer Heart Attack explodes in an attempt to kill Jotaro and Koichi. SHA attacks Koichi.png|Sheer Heart Attacks attacks Koichi. SPTW tries to break SHA.png|Sheer Heart Attacks remains undamaged from Star Platinum: The World's attack. SHA chasing Koichi.png|Sheer Heart Attack speeding towards its target. SHA chasing sizzle.png|Chasing around a "sizzle" balloon created by Echoes. KQ pins ACT3.png|Killer Queen effortlessly pins down Echoes ACT3. Killer_Queen.png|Recovering Sheer Heart Attack Kira punches through Koichi.png|Punching through Koichi's chest. KQ prepares to kill Koichi.png|Killer Queen prepares to erase Koichi from existence. KQ blocks SPTW.png|Blocking a surprise attack from Star Platinum: The World. SPTW punches KQ.png|Killer Queen punched in the head by Star Platinum: The World. Kira severs his hand.png|Killer Queen severing its master's left hand. Kosaku tries to murder Shinobu.png|Killer Queen is summoned to help Kira kill Shinobu Kawajiri. KQ attacking Stray Cat.png|Killer Queen summoned to erase Stray Cat. KQ deflecting airbubbles.png|Deflecting air bubbles. Kira stops SC air vein.png|Killer Queen blows a small hole in Kira's arm, allowing the air bubble to escape. Kira kills Minako's bf.png|Killer Queen explodes and disintegrates Satoru Nakae. Kira plans to kill Hayato.png|Killer Queen being summoned to kill Hayato Kawajiri. Hayato death.png|Killer Queen kills Hayato. Bites the Dust first.png|Killer Queen Bites the Dust activates for the first time. BTD stops Hayato.png|Bites the Dust stops Hayato's suicide attempt. Joestar Group infected by BTD.png|Bites the Dust activating within Josuke, Jotaro, Okuyasu and Koichi. KQ summoned to protect Kira.png|Killer Queen being summoned to protect Kira from Josuke. KQ stops CD.png|Stopping a punch from Crazy Diamond. CD and KQ battle.png|Killer Queen and Crazy Diamond face off for the first and last time. KQ trips CD.png|Killer Queen sweeps Crazy Diamond's legs. KQ reveals Stray Cat.png|Killer Queen reveals its hollow stomach, with Stray Cat inside. Killer Queen Stats.png|Killer Queen's stats. Killer Queen Stats2.jpg|Killer Queen's stats (Kosaku). Sheer Heart Attack Stats.png|Sheer Heart Attack's stats. SHA chase.png|Sheer Heart Attack's skull in the second opening, chase. KQGreatDays.png|Killer Queen featured in the third opening, Great Days. SHAGreatDays.png|Sheer Heart Attack featured in the third opening, Great Days. Yoshikage Kira pin-up.jpg|Pin-up promo of Killer Queen and Kira Killer Queen Concept.png|Killer Queen Concept Art |-| Game= KillerQueen ASB.jpg|Killer Queen as it appears in All-Star Battle BitesTheDust ASB.jpg|Sheer Heart Attack as it appears in All-Star Battle File:BitesTheDustASB.png|Bites the Dust in effect in All-Star Battle KiraYoshikage KillerQueen jojoeoh.png|Killer Queen in Eyes of Heaven SheerHeartAttackEoH.png|Sheer Heart Attack as it appears in Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= KQ01.jpg|Killer Queen as a figure KQ1.jpg KQ2.jpg KQ3.jpg Sha1.jpg Trivia *This Stand's abilities appear to draw inspiration from lyrics to the song Killer Queen – "She's a killer queen / Gunpowder, gelatine / Dynamite with a laser beam / Guaranteed to blow your mind / Anytime". Additionally, its appearance may be another lyrical reference, specifically. – "Playful as a pussy cat". * Araki includes Killer Queen's whole design among his favorite things to draw.Author's Note (JoJolion) § JJL Vol. 5 * According to Araki, the sword on Sheer Heart Attack's skull is representative of an assassin.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/ynwynZ6v **Additionally, Araki states that when creating Killer Queen Bites the Dust he didn't want it to become an "ultimate Stand" of sorts that could do anything. So to give it a limitation, he had Bites the Dust be a separate ability that was difficult for Kira to abuse. *In All-Star Battle, Killer Queen's Bites the Dust ability will reverse many effects. As examples; Pucci's Made in Heaven may be reverted to Whitesnake, also reverting the timer back to its proper speed, the stage background to normal and clearing any words already said to Green Baby; Kars' Ultimate form and Giorno's Gold Experience Requiem will revert to their previous forms; Johnny's Tusk will revert back to Act 1 if its transformed into Acts 2, 3 or 4; and if Jonathan Joestar or Funny Valentine disable their HH gauges from using their special healing or comeback moves successfully, Bites the Dust will restore their HH gauges. References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Automatic Stands